Discussion entre amies
by R et K always
Summary: Une discussion entre amies dans un café, sur un événement particulier.


Vu que j'arrive pas à dormir voici/Voilà.

Ma vison de la discussion entre Kate et Lanie à propos du baiser du 3x13.

A vous de me donner votre avis. ;)

Ps : Désolée, pour les fautes mais je l'ai posté juste après l'avoir écrit,c'est à dire à 2heures deux matin. :P

* * *

Deux Jeune femmes entrèrent dans un café près du 12th de New-York, et s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'égard.

La jolie métisse aux cheveux noirs, observait avec intention son amie, une belle brune d'une trentaine d'année . Elle voyait bien que cette dernière était perturbée, et à sa connaissance une seul personne, pouvait la mettre dans cet état. Son partenaire : Richard Castle.

Elle s'assit en face de son amie, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide. Si bien que ce fut elle, qui pris la commande pour deux.

- Un thé au citron pour moi, et un café sans sucre, deux doses de vanille pour mon amie. Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire à la serveuse.

Pendant, que la serveuse allait chercher leur commande, elle se remit à observer la jeune inspectrice. Celle-ci, ne semblait même pas s'être aperçue de l'échange entre elle, et la finit par la tirer de ses pensées.

- kate? Youhouhou tu redescends sur terre?

-Lanie je...désolée j'étais ailleurs. Répondit-elle

-Oui, ça j'avais remarqué ! Alors qu'à encore fait Castle ?

-Lanie ! Pourquoi t'est obligée de toujours tout ramener à Castle ? Bougonna-t-elle

-Mais, parce que seul ton bel écrivain arrive à te mettre dans un état pareil ma chérie. Répondit la légiste en remerciant la serveuse d'un signe de tête.

-Premièrement ce n'est pas MON écrivain , et deuxièmement je suis dans mon état normal. Grogna-t-elle.

-Mais oui, mais oui, c'est pour ça que tu m'trainée dans ce café sans même me dire pourquoi.

-J'ai pas besoin de raison pour emmener ma meilli...Mais elle fut coupée par son amie qui reprit la parole.

-J'avais pas finit ma chère ! Donc je voulais ajouter que tu était tellement perdue dans tes pensées, que tu ne m'avais même pas vu, passer la commande.

Elle voulut répliquer, mais fut bien obligée de constater qu'elle avait raison. Alors, elle finit par ce décider à lui avouer ce qui la tracassait .

-Je...euh. Tenta-t-elle

-Continue ! Exigea son amie en attrapant sa tasse avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

-Castle et moi, on c'est embrassés ? Lacha-t-elle d'une traite.

A ces mots, la légiste s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de thé, et réussit juste à lâcher un '' Quoi '' aigus, entre deux quintes de toux. Ce qui fit se retourner la plupart des clients des tables voisines.

La jeune flic fit quelques sourires et hochements de têtes, aux curieux qui les fixaient toujours, et fusilla son amie du regard.

-Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît. Demanda la métisse,sans tenir compte du regard noir de son amie.

-Tu a très bien compris. Maintenant calme toi. Supplia-t-elle.

- Attend ! Tu viens de m'annoncer, que t'a bécoter ton partenaire sur lequel, tu sur le point de sauter pour lui arracher ses vêtement à longueur de journée,qui écrit des scènes torrides, entre lui et toi dans ses bouquins. Et tu voudrais que je me calme,t'est sérieuse, là . S'exclama son amie.

-Lanie ! Moins fort. Grogna-t-elle en captant le regard le regard choqué d'une vielle femme.

-Je...tu m'explique. Demanda-t-elle tout en accédant néanmoins à la requête de son amie.

-C'était pour faire diversion. Se justifia la jolie brune.

-Diversion ? S'étonna la légiste.

Le lieutenant, prit une grande inspiration, but une gorgée de son café qui commençait à être froid, et se lança.

-Oui, pour sauver les gars. T'a sûrement entendu que nous avions dût maîtriser un garde, avant de pouvoir accéder à Lockwood.

-J'en ai effectivement entendu parler, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas comment, ta langue a put ce retrouver dans la bouche de ton écrivain. Taquina la jeune femme.

-Si tu me laisse , t'expliquer sans faire de commentaires coquins, toutes les dix secondes tu pourras peut-être enfin satisfaire ta curiosité. Répliqua l'inspectrice.

-Mon commentaire, n'était pas du tout coquin, si j'aurais voulu faire un commentaire coquin, j'aurais plutôt...

Mais face au regard, noir de son interlocutrice,elle préfère se taire.

-Bon. Donc on était dans la voiture, à environ une vingtaine de mètres du garde. Si on appelait le SWAT, se type les aurait repérés et prévenu son boss,qui aurait collé une balle dans la tête des gars. Commença-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, pour rassembler ses continua son récit.

-Du coup, j'ai dit Castle qu'une de ses fameuses idées stupides était la bienvenue. Il a proposé de se faire passer pour un couple,un peu saoul afin de s'approcher du garde pour le est sorti, et on a commencé à s'avancer. Mais le colosse, ne semblait pas dupe, et a commencer lui aussi à avancer. Alors j'ai voulu me saisir de mon arme, mais Castle m'en a empêché et  
il m'a...

Mais elle se tut d'un coup,virant au rouge écrevisse. Son amie sachant qu'elle en arrivait au croustillant. Demanda d'une voix forte.

-Et alors !

Mais voyant, à nouveau de nombreux regards se tourner dans leur direction elle se rappela de la demanda de son amie.

-Désolée,continue il a...?Demanda un peu moins fort la légiste.

-Il ma retournée, j'ai tout suite su ce qui l'allait faire, mais j'ai pas put l'arrêter, il m'a embrassée, ça juste duré quelques secondes,puis on c'est séparé, mais le garde ne semblait toujours pas convaincu, du coup je lui ai rendu son baiser, et l'ai en quelque sorte approfondit. Souffla l'inspectrice en se mordillant la lèvre d'air gêné .

-Tu lui a rendu, son baiser . S'assura la légiste d'un air surpris, mais ravi .

- Euh, oui. murmura-t-elle

-Mmh intéressant, alors dit moi il embrasse bien monsieur l'écrivain. Demanda-t-elle taquine.

-Oui, c'est justement ça le problème Lanie . Grimaça la brunette.

La réponse de son amie décontenança la métisse, mais elle finit par demander.

- Je vois pas ...vraiment où est le problème.

-J'ai jamais ressentit ça avec Josh, même dans des étreintes plus profondes. Murmura-t-elle

-Ressentit quoi exactement ? Questionna la légiste.

-Je sais pas vraiment, une sorte de frisson, quelque chose comme ça. Je t'en prit Lanie, aide moi . Dis moi ce qui m'arrive. Supplia la jeune flic

-Tu l'aime voilà tout, c'est pas compliqué. Et tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments. Répondit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie.

-J'ai déjà essayé y a quelques mois, tu te rappel. Juste avant qu'il ne me ridiculise en partant avec son ex-femme. S'énerva-t-elle.

-Tu n'était pas innocente, à ce départ tu le sait aussi bien que moi. Et maintenant il est libre, alors lance toi, soit heureuse. Dit-elle d'une voie calme.

-Je sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée Lanie,tu sais comment il est avec les femmes.

-Mais il a changé, pour toi. Ecoute, je peux pas t'obliger à lui avouer tes sentiments. Mais promet moi au moins d'y réfléchir.

-D'accord. Concéda-t-elle

-Génial, allez viens on y va. Si ça te dit j'ai une très bonne bouteille de vin, dans mon frigo, qui n'attend plus que toi. Ca te tente ? Proposa la légiste.

La jeune flic éclata de rire et acquisa. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent alors du café le sourire aux lèvres.

Fin.


End file.
